vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
Synopsis Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, 17-year-old Elena Gilbert and her 15-year-old brother, Jeremy are still adjusting to their new reality. Elena has always been the star student; beautiful, popular and involved with school and friends, but now she finds herself struggling to hide her grief from the world. Elena and Jeremy are now living with their cool-but-overwhelmed Aunt Jenna, who is doing her best to be a surrogate parent. As the school year begins at Mystic Falls High, Elena and her friends are fascinated by a handsome and mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Elena are immediately drawn to one another, although Elena is puzzled by Stefan’s increasingly bizarre behavior when he appears suddenly at the cemetery where her parents are buried. What she doesn’t realize is that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that he’s a vampire. At a bonfire party the next night, Elena and Stefan are just getting to know each other when chaos erupts after Vicki is attacked and left bleeding from a savage bite to the neck. Fearing that he knows who is responsible for the attack, Stefan returns home and finds his older brother, Damon, whom he hasn’t seen for 15 years. Damon is also a vampire, and the two brothers have a long and bitter history. Notes Voiceovers [[Elena|'Elena']]: Dear Diary, Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. This smile will say,'I'm fine, thank you, yes, I feel much better.' I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. Quotes [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Hold up, who's this? [[Elena|'Elena']]: All I see is back. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: It's a hot back! I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar. [[Elena|'Elena']]: Your really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground now.Bonnie Bennett [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Pretty much. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: You got all of that in one day? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Oh, please. I got all of that between 3rd and 4th period. We're planning a June wedding. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier, I know it was strange. [[Elena|'Elena']]: No worries. I get it, blood makes you sweemish. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Something like that. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: The crow, its a bit much don't you think. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Just wait 'till you see what I can do with the fog. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: So, where is he? [[Elena|'Elena']]: I don't know, you tell me your the psychic one remember? [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Oh, right, I forgot. Give me a sec, Gran says I need to concentrate. [[Elena|'Elena']]: Wait, you need a crystal ball. [hands her a beer bottle] Characters Main Characters Elena Gilbert - Nina Dobrev Stefan Salvatore - Paul Wesley Damon Salvatore - Ian Somerhalder Jeremy Gilbert - Steve R. McQueen Bonnie Bennett - Katerina Graham Caroline Forbes - Candice Accola Recurring Characters Mr. Tanner - Benjamin Ayres Tyler Lockwood - Michael Trevino Zach Salvatore - Chris William Martin Jenna Somers - Sara Canning Matt Donovan - Zach Roerig Vicki Donovan - Kayla Ewell 101